Call
by Cyndi
Summary: Mikaela still had the phone in her hand. He never gave her a chance to set it down. .o OptimuxMikaela, takes place just after Lines. o.


Note: This comes shortly after _Lines_, and I won't even go INTO the state writing this put me into. XD

.o

****

Call

.o

The kitchen sink hissed as Mikaela rinsed the remains of chicken off her dinner plate. Beside her, on the counter, a baby monitor kept tabs on Elita. It was black outside the window since the sun went down an hour ago.

Her new cell phone rang, the ring tone playing the opening chords of Berlin's _Take My Breath Away_. Only one person on her list set off that song.

Mikaela picked up the phone. "Hey, Optimus."

"I apologize for missing dinner." Optimus' smoky baritone rumbled from the earpiece. "Debriefing at Diego-Garcia took longer than I expected, but I am currently on my way back."

"Aren't you worried your call will get traced?"

"I've recently discovered I can tap directly into your phone."

Well, that explained his signal being so clear it was like having him whisper in her ear.

"How is Elita?" Optimus went on.

"Asleep." Mikaela eased herself to lay on the couch in the living room. "She misses her daddy, though."

"I miss her, too. And I miss you."

"I wish I could go with you."

"As do I, but regulations are regulations."

"Yeah." She sighed. "But you sounding sexy over the phone makes up for it."

Optimus chuckled, but it sounded more like a veiled cackle. "You should hear what the female officers say when they think I'm offline."

"They're probably right."

A pause...just a split second...and then his voice came back softer, deeper.

"What are you wearing?"

Mikaela blinked. "What?"

"What are you _wearing?_"

"Um...my red tank top and some skinny jeans."

His voice practically smirked at her, "And...underneath?"

She smirked back, "Black panties and a nursing bra. I fed Elita before I put her to bed."

"So many articles of clothing...do they ever feel constricting?"

"That depends on the situation." Mikaela shifted to lay on her side.

"I would gladly assist you in removing your garments, Mikaela."

"I'm sure you already are in your mind."

"Hm, you caught me."

"Now who's the kinky one?" she grinned.

"You've put me in the mood." He answered simply.

"So what does being horny feel like to somebody like you?"

"Interesting question. One moment. Tunnel." Optimus' line dissolved into static and returned. "Arousal aches. Every circuit in my body is polarizing and an overload is the only way to depolarize them back into normal operation. Until then...ooh, railroad tracks...uh...until then, my sensory input systems interpret just about anything as pleasure."

"Sooo...your gear stick--"

"--does nothing for me unless I'm in the mood."

Optimus' voice had dropped into a low octave that expressed just _how_ wound up he was.

Mikaela moved her shirt and rubbed the slight bulge of her postpartum belly. Exercise toned it a little, though she'd need a few more months before she regained her pre-pregnancy shape. Thanks to Optimus' voice in her ear, her own touch made goosebumps break out on her skin.

"So, where are you right now, Optimus?"

"About twenty miles northwest of you."

"The place with the road that vibrates everything to hell?"

"Yes."

"Get on it, and don't be quiet."

"Mikaela--"

"Tell me what it feels like."

She knew he'd merged onto the rough road when a strangled moan escaped the earpiece.

"My--my undercarriage...tingles."

"What's the speed limit?"

"...sixty miles per hour. I am currently doing forty, as I'm--alone."

Mikaela's fingers slithered to the waistband of her jeans. She undid the button.

"Drive faster."

"Ohh...I will arrive in--less than one hour..."

"Can you last that long?"

"I--unh..."

"Tell me what it feels like."

"My circuits are throbbing with electrical energy. My wheels tingle...and it is spreading. The ache...I need you..."

Mikaela's fingers dipped past her panties and she bit her bottom lip, arching into her own touch.

"H-how fast can you get here?" she panted.

"I-I'm coming..."

She giggled, "You'd better not be that soon."

He was practically panting--at least as much as an alien without lungs could. "Ten miles...oh! I've run a red light..."

Mikaela's whole body clenched. "How close are you?"

Optimus growled, "Five miles."

"Mmh..."

"Two miles..."

"_Optimus_."

"Half--half a mile..."

Mikaela heard him moan in the same instant jake brakes roared up to the house. It sounded like a truck about to crash through her front door. She got up to open it in the same instant his hologram appeared behind her. In the darkened cabin his optics were azure eclipses waiting to devour her.

She let out a squeak when he whirled her around, pressed her to the door and caught her bottom lip between his mouth plates. He pulled until it almost hurt before letting go and meeting her eyes. The heat of his predatory stare nearly finished her off, and he hadn't even started his engines yet. She could hear his real engine idling outside.

Optimus revved.

Mikaela moaned.

Suddenly, the chilly cabin was hotter than a tropical beach.

Mikaela's hands screeched on the frosted window. Optimus' engine roared--she couldn't tell if it was his hologram or his real body anymore--and she felt her response turn rapidly inward. She leaned onto his chest. Her pounding heart beat against his Spark. His optics almost rolled back and he overloaded so hard his voice dissolved into static. She followed when his engine cranked up to its highest gear.

They collapsed together in a tangle of limbs at the foot of the stairs. Mikaela still had the phone in her hand; he never gave her a chance to set it down.

Optimus came back online after the chaos passed. He drew her against him and whispered in her ear, "Destination achieved."


End file.
